


The Pageant

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Timeline, Arranged Marriage, Galra aren't evil, Lance does his aerial silks, M/M, No-war AU, The Aliens and Their Values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: When Earth successfully completes the first mission to Kerberos, Earth is suddenly pulled into the intergalactic political arena.Unfortunately for all the unwed cadets of the Galaxy Garrison, this meant being eligible for arranged marriages or various long missions to keep the peace.





	The Pageant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaztie1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amaztie1).

> A special thanks to everyone who helped with the plotting, to [Jes](https://twitter.com/francowitch) for looking this over! 
> 
> Also, all the art is from [Lightful](https://dragons-and-cakes.tumblr.com/) who was an amazing artist to work with! Thank you for picking my story and I wish you nothing but luck in all your future works!!!!

It had started out so simple- a short communication from the Kerberos Mission crew ten days after the signal abruptly ended. Shiro was seated on the lap of a giant, furry, purple alien with yellow eyes. He waved at the camera and talked about the Voltron alliance and how wonderful he had been treated so far. 

The Garrison was sent the full outline of what Shiro had talked about- most of the cadets weren’t allowed to see the details, but the end result was clear:  
All unwed cadets without moral objections were to sign up for possible political marriage. The delegates from the various systems would arrive at Earth within the year. 

Shiro had arrived about a month ago, his large fiance in tow, helping to set up the entire encounter. Lance had initially opted not to participate, but seeing Shiro so happy with Sendak, he realized that maybe it was better to try. 

When he got back from handing in his paperwork, Hunk and Pidge were sitting on the bed. 

“I can’t believe you gave in too! I thought you were smart!”

Lance flinched and hung up his jacket. 

“Pidge, we talked about this.” Hunk interjected.

“It’s fine.”

“No,” Pidge shouted, “it isn’t! What kind of medieval nonsense is this? Shiro is out doing gladiator matches; Hunk is getting shipped off to some weird rock-”

“Crystal” Hunk corrected. 

“Fine, Hunk is off to some weird _ crystal _ in the middle of a galaxy I’ve never even heard of.” 

“Your brother visited there. We know it’s perfectly safe.” 

Lance sat down next to Hunk and curled into his side. “It’s fine, Hunk. Pidge is just worried about us.” 

“OF COURSE I AM!” Pidge screeched, “first I almost lost my father and brother, and now you two _ idiots _ have to go and sign your lives away!” 

Hunk sighed. “My contract is only for a year, Pidge. It’s just a standard contract.” 

“Yeah, and what about Lance? He's about to be in a _ beauty pageant _to get married off. To a race that didn’t understand _divorce. _ That means it’s _ forever, _ Hunk.” 

Lance went stiff against Hunk, looking down at his hands. 

_ “Pidge.” _

Pidge sighed and stormed away. Lance figured she wasn’t too far off, honestly. There was going to be a group of seven of them from Earth meeting the seven Altean delegates. Over the course of a month, they’d be put through specific interactions. 

The list he had been provided instructed him to prepare for a small show of talent or power, a day of questioning, and what he decided was a round of speed dating should he be selected. 

They had to submit a question to present to the Alteans as well. 

Lance had only been able to think up _do you like to swim? _And well, that just about summed him up- there was no way he would be chosen, he couldn’t even come up with a decent question. 

James had bragged about his own choice as they walked out: _How do you feel about the preservation of a planet if it is a risk to the inhabitants? _

Hunk pulled Lance into a hug like he could sense Lance’s train of thought. “If it’s a beauty pageant, you’ll win.” 

Lance laughed. “I don’t know man, Kinkade is quite the looker.” 

“Kinkade is also terrible at interacting with new people. Not as bad as Ina, but-”

“No one is as bad as Ina.” 

Hunk squeezed him. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. It’s only, what, a week until they pick?” 

Lance nodded. “Shiro said Sendak and a weird group of halflings would be looking it over after the Garrison rejects who they need to.” 

Hunk hummed. “The Blade of Marmora. And I believe the proper term is mixed-species? Halflings sounded like an insult.” 

Lance shrugged, he was still trying to wrap his head around there being aliens _at all._ Adjusting to their insults and interactions would be a long process. 

He probably wouldn’t need to learn anyway. He had seen the stack of applications, and Iverson hated him. 

Pidge had apologized the next morning, inviting Lance to join her team if he wasn’t chosen since they would be hosting the Olkari delegation for the foreseeable future. They were going to be in charge of sharing the scientific advances of the human race, and hopefully, learn some things that the Olkari knew as well. 

Sendak had given the best explanation of each species’ values. Galra valued strength, and where they would have been happy with Shiro as a Champion for them- he had fallen for Shiro’s personality. The marriage was never a part of the deal to be an ally with them. 

The Olkari, Sendak explained, valued knowledge above all. Ensuring even distribution of technological and scientific advances; in order to keep peace across the universe. 

He continued to explain that the Balmerans held the strength of the heart above all else. Which, as he pointed out, did not mean the ability to pump blood. Hunk had smiled and pretended it was new knowledge. 

Finally, Sendak had laughed and almost sneered as he explained the Alteans. Even though his Empress was an Altean, Sendak felt that the society was beneath the Galra simply because they valued _individuals _above all else. To him, it was a society too worried about their own appearance. 

Lance wasn’t sure if Sendak was aware that most of the humans he was addressing were hoping to be the one to be shuffled off on a shuttle to the new world for a romantic fairytale. 

He wondered if Sendak even knew what a fairytale _was._

The rest of the Voltron alliance was quickly shuffled off into categories after that, mainly working in conjunction with the central powers he had already mentioned. Sendak sneered as he talked about some of the less dominant species, the ones that he claimed would be better ruled by someone else. 

Lance wasn’t any calmer when the list went up announcing the Earth’s chosen delegates. 

He had been selected, the final name on the list. James had immediately told him it was because he was the last choice and Lance didn’t disagree. Then they were stuck in preparation classes for the remaining time until the Alteans arrived. 

He was taught proper manners, etiquette, and diplomacy. 

By the second month, Lance was pretty sure there was no way he would earn a second glance from the Alteans. James had taken naturally to the diplomacy, where Lance kept accidentally flirting with the person acting as an alien. 

Kinkade was excellent at etiquette. He always knew the fork to use and when they sit or stand or bow. 

He had watched Sophia navigate the hostile environment that he had come to know as the _formal ball. _ It was torture.

Lance seriously considered stepping down as a representative. 

But he didn’t have time to be replaced- there was no one with the training the Garrison demanded, and they had promised seven candidates. 

Lance was off working on the meager talent he had when he heard the approaching ship. It was a gleaming white, almost as large as the one Sendak had arrived on. As is landed, it turned sideways and gently lowered to the ground. The four pillars it rested on were taking up as much room as one of the dorms, the very top of the ship obscured by the glint of the sun. Lance slowly slid down from his silks and headed to the shower, ignoring the call from his teacher.

He cleaned up as quick as he could, hoping to make it to the dinner in time. Lance had spent longer than he thought twirling around in the air, getting lost in the rush of the silks.

It was the only time lately where he could stop thinking. 

He was too busy rushing to notice the small girl stuck outside of the Garrison’s main building. He ran into her and had ended up on the ground next to her as he tried to correct his mistake. Luckily, he avoided knocking her over- but she still looked ready to cry, and his pants were probably ruined.

“Hey, I’m sorry, don’t cry, please.” 

The girl’s bottom lip was quivering, and Lance was utterly screwed. 

He put on his best pout and looked at her. “I think I might have gotten an ouchie. Did you too?”

She nodded at him and clutched her blanket. She was barely taller than him, with hair a soft grey that reached just below her chin. Her eyes were bright green, and she had the marks he recognized from the information video- hers were very bright pink. 

“I’m Lance, that’s a very pretty blanket, it matches your pretty cheeks.” 

She held out her hand to him to shake. “I’m Amella.” 

Lance smiled; it seemed like the meltdown had been avoided. “Well, I know where the nurse is, so we can go there and then find your parents.” 

Amella’s eyes went wide. “You know what parents are?”

Lance chuckled. “Yes. Humans have parents.”

She scrunched her nose. “The last planet I went to didn’t. It was _ weird.” _

Lance nodded, standing up and brushing off what dirt he could. “I bet you get to meet lots of cool aliens, huh?” 

Amella nodded and started talking to Lance about all the places she could remember visiting, and all the odd things she got to meet. When they were almost to the medical hall, she tugged on his hand. 

“Wanna see a cool trick?”

Lance crouched in front of her. “I sure do.” 

“Close your eyes.” 

Lance hesitated, closed eyes and toddlers generally _did not mix._

Amella frowned. “Close your eyes!” 

Lance considered it; maybe if he knew she couldn’t run away, it would be okay. It wasn’t like they were around paints. “Only if you hold my hand.” 

She held out her hand, and Lance gladly took it, closing his eyes right after. He could feel a tingle in his hand and was about to ask what was happening when she announced he could open his eyes. 

She had shifted her look to mostly mirror his. Her skin tone lightened to match his, eyes now blue. Her hair was still a bit too gray to be like his, but he was stunned. 

“Do you like it?”

Lance smiled. “You’re adorable either way. Now let's get you to the nurse, okay?” 

Lance stood up once she nodded and kept a hold of her hand, pulling her into the waiting room. She insisted on getting them matching bandaids for their _terrible injuries, _and the nurse teased a blushing Lance through the whole ordeal. 

Amella had gladly seated herself in Lance’s lap as they were looked over, focusing on different parts of Lance and mimicking them. She hadn’t quite managed his hair color yet. 

Once they had been patched up to Amella’s liking, Lance brought her to the room where they were hosting the Alteans, hoping her parents would be there. Amella decided she didn’t feel like walking after, asking Lance to carry her.

Lance had been unable to say no, missing his nieces and nephews. 

When he opened the door, everyone was seated and turned to look at him- fantastic first impression. Amella ducked her head and hid against Lance as he greeted everyone with a quick wave.

“Do you see your parents?”

She shook her head, and Lance made his way to his seat, flinching at the glare Iverson leveled him. Once he was seated, she focused on him again, finally darkening her hair to the right color. 

“I was told humans didn’t shapeshift.” Lance looked around his table and found one of the security team, dressed in a black undersuit and white armored plates. She was stern and seemed ready to call off the whole arrangement.

Lance blushed. “We don’t. I just found Amella outside and was hoping her parents were here.”

“Amella?” One of the delegates asked. He was in what Lance was told Altean ceremonial outfits would look like, a white tunic adorned with the color of his markings. 

Amella bolted upright, screaming in Lance’s ear as she shifted back to how she looked when Lance first ran into her. “Uncle Coran!” 

Lance barely kept her upright as she jumped off his lap and ran to the redhead. She skidded to a halt in front of one of the other delegates who had a stern look on his face. _ “Amella, _ you were not supposed to leave the ship.” 

She looked to the first delegate that spoke, lip quivering again. He just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Lance was struck with how stunning he was, tall, mint markings, a sharp jawline, and white hair framing his currently angry face.

“It was _boring _in there,” she huffed out.

“And what is on your face?”

She smiled wide. “Mr. Lance took me to the nurse. Its how they fix their ouchies!” 

Lance _really _hoped she wouldn’t explain how she got hurt.

“Very well,” he responded, “let’s get on with the meal. But _ you_ will be explaining your absence to Miss Melenor.” 

Amella started to object but was cut off by a look from the man. She ran back over to Lance and hugged him, thanking him for the fun afternoon. 

* * *

Somehow, even after all the mistakes of the dinner, Iverson didn’t remove him from the process. He had to sit through all the questions, almost all of them deep and meaningful. The week was incredibly slow as each morning one of the questions would be answered by everyone.

He had to watch as the delegates from Altea, and Earth, reacted to his question: _ Do you like to swim? _

It was one of the most mortifying experiences in his life. 

And his sister had once walked in on him kissing the mirror to figure out if he was supposed to close his eyes or not. 

Though, the feeling of dread leading up to the process had disappeared after the dinner. Lance knew that there wasn’t anything he could do that was worse than showing up late with a stolen kid. 

Amella had made a habit of sneaking out of the ship and finding Lance- bright pink blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she would chase him down. She had managed to find him a matching one that he figured her nanny had agreed to let _ Mr. Lance, her bestest friend on Earth, _ have. Lance figured it was a common occurrence for her since Melenor had just sighed and waved an accepting hand when he asked. 

Lance would always find one of the guards to let them know, and after the first few times, they had grown to accept that the little girl would not be deterred. 

She had demanded he accompany her to all of the _boring shows _that the humans and Alteans were performing. He agreed- if the demonstrations went anything like the questions, it was going to be a long process. The only good thing was learning most of their names, not that he excelled at remembering them. 

James had chosen to sing some weird medley from the 1980s. Lance wasn’t sure why _that _was what he picked. But at least he didn’t revisit the fashion. 

Ryan had made a beautiful video of the history of the Earth for the past couple of centuries. He had found clips of films all the way back to 1888.

He couldn’t even remember what the other humans did, spending most of the show with the toddler and her security escort. Amella had been practicing shifting to look like Lance more often, and he felt like he was home with his family. 

Amella had squealed when Lance had shown her what he was planning on wearing for his. He had changed from the black and white to a black and pink that matched her blanket. It was slightly less flattering than his original choice, but the smile on her face made it worth it. He would be going last of the humans, in the third day of displays- with the other ones that needed a location change. There would be a few days after that of discussions before they presented their match lists. 

When the Alteans began showing off on the second day of that week, he enjoyed seeing the things their magic could accomplish. 

Coran had filled an entire auditorium with stars and described the Altean suns. 

Roglen had dramatically shown off the advances of the healing pods he helped create. Lance was confused about ten minutes into the explanation. 

There was a woman with a name Lance absolutely could not remember had shown a plant hybrid she had been working on in the few weeks they had been on Earth. It was a beautiful mix between the Altean juniberry and a poinsettia. It would be beneficial in healing salves for times when a healing pod would be overkill. 

Rellot had paired up with one of the members of the security team, Tursan, and sang a medley of Altean lullabies. Amella had told him that the third one was her favorite, insisting Lance should learn it soon. 

Lance had loved watching that one. The songs were so intricate, and it pointed out a difference in the species- their range and vocal abilities were just so different from a human’s. James had frowned the entire time, commenting after that he should have picked something else, like fighting. 

* * *

The next morning, everyone was taken to the studio where Lance would dance. His teacher had been able to switch out the silks to complement his outfit change. He stood in the middle of the two blue silk pillars.

When the music started, he fixed how they were laying and began to climb. By the time the lights switched on behind him, he was halfway up, legs hooked in the fabric as he hung upside down. 

He finished climbing the rest of the way up, wrapping the fabric around his legs and securing the silks before he spread his arms out, draping the material and letting small ripples cascade towards the floor. 

He waited for the last ripple to settle and then finished twisting the other silk around himself, making a small harness across his hips. He let his legs fall apart and made sure to fully extend into splits before twisting and draping the fabric over his legs, so they hung far off the ground. 

He double-checked his security before letting his arms form a gun, dropping three feet while pretending to shoot the humans in the audience- a goofy reference to _knocking them dead _and his self-appointed sharpshooter status. 

Amella had screamed when he started to fall, and it almost distracted him from keeping his hands pretty and continuing on with all his least favorite poses. He knew that people loved seeing him standing on one foot mid-air, amazed at how he could float, but it had been one of the first tricks they taught him. 

He twirled around, showing off his flexibility and trying to keep himself centered and not dizzy. He could hear the music building up to the main spin, where he would wrap his feet in the silks and drop past a split mid-air and let his teacher spin him. 

He relaxed into it, enjoying the stretch as the lights dropped and the music ended. He knew there were only a few seconds for him to get back up and wrapped for the final drop of his routine, the crowd’s favorite- he wound the silks around his waist and took a deep breath, letting go and spinning almost to the floor as the light flashed back on and the music blared out one final note. 

Amella had jumped up on stage as soon as she was allowed to, making sure Lance meant to almost fall twice and then telling him it’s not nice to scare people when she found out it was part of his routine. 

* * *

The final day of demonstrations had them in the middle of the desert. Lance had been told it wasn’t a desert a century ago, but after someone had messed with the river that fed into the area, everything had died off, and it had shifted. 

By the time they realized the issue and diverted flow back, people deemed it _too far gone _and went back to letting it die. 

Lance always hated that part. They killed two potential ecosystems with that, and the desert never fully recovered to its pre-mistake glory. He spent hours out there on the weekends before he started dancing, still trying to make time at least once a month. 

He always made sure he was there during dry weeks, watering the plants he had slowly brought in and helped grow. It was a small patch, but his Mama had told him about throwing starfish when he was little, and they would walk the beach in the mornings. 

He might not be saving all the desert, but the few plants he helped to take root might change the world for one animal. It was one of the ways he felt like he could make a mark- Iverson was always quick to remind him that he’d never make it as a pilot. 

The Alteans spread out around the area, randomly touching things and letting off small bursts of blue energy. Occasionally, one would call out to Alfor- the one Lance had decided was his top pick after the questions. 

Alfor eventually settled in the small patch Lance had been restoring, and the other Alteans joined the humans in what had been deemed the viewing area. 

Lance watched as the man shed most of the flowy fabric, sitting on the ground and pressing his hands to it. Nothing happened for a while; the humans slowly began losing their patience and trying to flip through their datapads discreetly. 

James was the first to speak up, whispering to the other humans. “Are we just going to watch him meditate all day?” 

Before Iverson could say anything, Coran stepped forward. “Oh, I have looked into that Earth custom!” 

Lance turned and watched as Coran walked to the front and started to explain, catching the look Iverson was giving to James. Lance was happy to not be the one in trouble for once. 

“So, you are close. But humans mostly lack the ability to manipulate quintessence. Right now, he’s analyzing the damages to the area. That is something that most Alteans can do- reading the quintessence, like we were before. Trying to find an area with good energy flow.” 

Lance smiled; his patch had good energy flow.

“The information we’ve gotten back from our research and your scans, a very small percentage of humans can do this too. Though it will present more as simply _ feeling good vibes _ in an area.” 

James snorted at that. 

“Soon, he’ll begin to manipulate the quintessence, healing the damages to this area!”

Lance turned his attention back to Alfor, wondering what _healed _will look like. 

“Alfor is one of few Alteans who can do that, and that’s why he’s showing it off.” 

Alfor was starting to glow as Coran continued to explain the full process, smiling as some of the humans asked questions. Lance wanted to, but the growing light surrounding Alfor was mesmerizing. 

He almost missed the plants springing up everywhere around the Altean. 

The land was thriving under the blue glow. 

He was doing more in a single afternoon than Lance had done in three years, and Lance loved watching it. There was something truly amazing about seeing plants appear and flourish, especially knowing that they would survive after. It looked like the photos Lance remembered seeing before the abandoned “restoration” attempt. 

The next dry streak, he wouldn’t have to worry about the animals- not that he wouldn’t come to check just in case. 

When the light faded, he saw Alfor slumped over in the dirt, breathing heavy. None of the Alteans seemed too worried, though the humans were voicing concerns to Coran. Lance stepped forward and pulled some water from his bag, offering it to one of the guards to bring to Alfor. 

As they were all loaded back into their shuttles, Lance kept looking to make sure Alfor looked alright. Coran had insisted he would be fine once they got to the ship- something about crystals and the pods that Amella had told him about. 

They didn’t get to see the Alteans again after that for a few days, and Lance just wanted to know for sure Alfor was safe. 

Alfor was the final demonstration, and that meant they had to take time apart to compile their lists- their acceptable matches. 

Lance wondered as they got back to the Garrison if Alfor would even have time to choose. His list was already short- if Alfor wasn’t available… Lance probably wouldn’t be the human representative. Not that Lance assumed anything, but he knew with only three Alteans on his list, he was cutting it close. If he lost one, his chances plummeted, and he’d probably be heading back home. 

Iverson would likely be thrilled. 

Lance was ushered into the area they’d stay through the selections, just an old dorm building. They would only be allowed to talk with family until they handed in their lists. He wondered how fast was too fast. 

The other cadets were gathered in the small cafe, talking. 

James waved him over. “So Lance, who are you planning on writing?”

“I don’t think we’re supposed to say,” Ina responded. 

James waved her off and continued. “I mean, I really only liked Rellot. The rest were boring or ugly.” 

“They’re shapeshifters. Pretty sure _ ugly _ isn’t a problem.” 

Lance listened as they argued the merits of beauty in this situation and whether or not it was a beauty and the beast ploy. He wasn’t sure who exactly in the group would be considered to be a beast, though. 

Even the Alteans he had decided not to list weren’t terrible. They just… weren’t memorable to Lance. 

He pulled out his datapad and started to type up his list:

_ 1\. Alfor_  
_ 2\. Coran_  
_ 3\. Roglen_

He wished there was more to write, but they had only used first names and ages- as if knowing their full names would skew decisions. 

“You’re picking the old dude?” James asked as he read the screen over Lance’s shoulder.

“You know he’s not old.” 

Ryan spoke up. “Yeah, they’re all under twenty-five. Well, in Earth years. The conversions are odd.” 

James snorted. “As if it matters, he _ looks _ old.” 

“And you look like a frat boy,” Nadia cut in. 

Once the list was sent, Lance was cleared to go back to the main dorms. James was still spending his time talking down about everyone, and Lance wondered if _anyone _was going to be on James’ list. 

Pidge and Hunk were happy to see him and quickly took his mind off the wait. 

* * *

By the time all the candidates had filtered back from the other building, Amella had escaped security and taken to spending most mornings with Lance, helping him pick the prettiest look for the announcement. 

Lance had made the mistake of correcting her once, saying it wasn’t for sure. 

She refused to accept that he wouldn’t be up on stage. 

Lance had been dragged to a local mall when none of his shirts were approved by both Veronica _and _Amella. 

Hunk abandoned him to go alone. 

It took five stores and four hours for Lance to be shoved into pants that he was pretty sure were a size too small, and a shirt that matched his eyes. Amella said it also matched her Uncle’s eyes.

Lance ignored the raised eyebrow from Veronica. 

As they were leaving, Lance saw a small jewelry store. He found a beautiful woven bracelet. It could easily be given to any of his picks, but the stone in it was a lovely light mint that would closely match the markings on Alfor.

He decided to buy it, just in case. 

Veronica wisely decided not to comment, recognizing the hope in Lance’s eyes. He had also found a small necklace for Amella that he snuck into the bag, planning to give it to her before the Alteans left. That way she’d always have a bit of Earth to hang on to. 

The next day, he was forced awake early and dragged through even more steps than his usual skincare, Veronica insisting he used her products on top of his own. Before they went off to the official announcement, he wrapped his gift and called his Mother. 

She made Veronica fix his hair back to normal. 

The announcement ceremony was tense. There were representatives from the major federations there, and security from a group that seemed keen on recruiting Keith, the Blade that had helped narrow down the selection. 

Pidge and Hunk stood with Lance and Veronica, his family for the day. Hunk was holding a datapad with a connection to his family back in Cuba.

They had been quietly offering him advice and encouragement as they listened to each representative agreeing to the chosen pair. Each representative would stand, give a few a small speech on how they felt each candidate would bring harmony, intelligence, advancement… whatever they valued… to the universe.

By the third alien, Lance had started to plan a way to give the gift to Alfor outside of a courtship setting, wondering if it would even be proper. 

Because he _knew _they couldn’t be talking about him.

The final representative was standing by an intimidating Galra Lance had learned was the head of the Blade who was named Kolivan. As soon as the Altean sat down, Kolivan held up a hand to silence the small applause that was given.

Lance smiled as he mirrored the sentiments of Zarkon, the representative of the Galra. 

“First, I call upon the Human who has been chosen. A being of stealth and great skill. Lance McClain, please step forward with your clan.” 

Hunk passed the screen off to Pidge to mute while he dragged Lance up to the stage, carefully guiding him up the stairs and trying to get him to respond as Kolivan continued, highlighting what must have been the sentiments from his other heritage. 

Lance was finally standing on his own as Alfor was called up. 

Veronica flicked his ear to get him moving, grabbing his hand, and placing the bracelet in it. 

Lance offered her a hug before he headed over to Alfor. He held out the wrapped bracelet, not looking Alfor in the eyes. 

“Am I to open this now?” 

Lance nodded as Alfor was looking around at a perplexed group of aliens.

“I was unaware of such a tradition- I- I do not have a gift for you. I am very sorry, we can-”

Lance looked up and waved his hands in front of him. “It’s not; you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just, I saw it, and Mama would have my head if I were rude, so.” 

Alfor looked alarmed at the phrase, glancing back at the screen he knew held Lance’s family. That must be where he got his battle tactics from, a formidable mother. He would need to discuss with Lance later- it wouldn’t do to have the new King of Altea killed when he inevitably forgot a small taboo as they traveled the galaxies.

When he opened up the gift, it was a small plaited wristlet. There was a single stone, and he recognized the color from his facial markings. He held it out to Lance, “put it on for me?” 

Lance blushed as he locked the gift into place. “You like it?”

“It is almost as pretty as you.” 

Lance turned a deeper shade of red as Alfor gently stroked the inside of his wrist. A sound from next to them had them jumping apart. 

“If you are about done, we will perform the Quintacle Rites.” 

Alfor smiled. “Of course, Melenor. I am prepared.” 

Lance looked back at his friends and sister, confused. Hunk shrugged, and Pidge was smirking- so it was probably not dangerous. _ Probably. _ “Uh, yeah. But um. You’ll have to help me out through it, and maybe tell me what it is?” 

Alfor nodded, growing a bit worried when a few words in another language bit out from the screen making Lance flinch a bit. It seemed as though his sister was laughing, so Alfor accepted it wasn’t a danger. 

“Of course. It is a courtship rite- tether bonding. We have to let Melenor connect our quintessence to encourage us to spend time together as we learn one another. She is our most skilled bond-master.” 

Lance nodded as Hunk let out a small sound. “Okay, so what do I need to do?” 

Alfor gently guided Lance as Melenor cleared the area, shuffling everyone but them off the small stage and drawing a blue light from Alfor- the one he saw as he was healing the land. 

Lance was suddenly worried- humans… didn’t have this, couldn’t do this. He was about to destroy the entire world’s chance at peacefully exploring space. Everyone would hate him even if it weren’t something he was capable of doing. 

Melenor was walking around him, hovering her hands over him and failing to pull any light. 

Lance was close to tears when she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, and feel.” 

Alfor was smiling at him and encouraging him. “It’s always weird at first. But tensing up cuts off your flow.” 

“I’m not sure humans _ have _ a flow.” 

Alfor let out a small laugh. “All creatures do. Just relax.” 

Lance let his thoughts drift to Varadero Beach; summers spent having swimming contests with the tourists and winters helping fix up the shops for the next year on the weekends. His Mother’s ropa vieja.

Melenor lifted her hand and Lance felt it- a wave of energy rising in his body, rolling like the waves he had just been picturing. 

When he opened his eyes, he could see a small strand branching from his arm, cautiously exploring the air as Melenor coaxed it towards Alfor’s. 

Immediately upon contact, Alfor’s strands weaved around Lances, drawing more from him. Soon his side was as large and robust as Alfor’s, and Lance was laughing. 

“Water, interesting.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask, a sensation washed over him. 

“Close your eyes and feel, what do you see?” 

Lance could see the water he had been picturing before, calmly lapping at the beach. Then he felt the sensation from before growing, and there was a bonfire surrounding him, warmth without danger. “Fire.” 

“Good,” Melenor responded, “you may open your eyes now.” 

Lance and Alfor were turned towards the crowd then.

“The Quintacles have formed, this pair has been accepted. By the moons of Altea and the sun of the Earth, these two shall be bonded in a week's time.” 

Lance let out a small squeak. “A week? I thought-” he cut himself off before he could shame the human race. 

Melenor smiled. “Trust in the bond, and listen well, young one. Such is the way of your new people.” 

Lance took a deep breath; they would get through all this. The Garrison promised at the start that family would be present. His Mama wouldn’t miss his wedding. 

* * *

Lance soon found out the boundaries of the tethering. Basically, they could use the bathroom alone and shower alone, but once he got started on skincare, the magic tightened and demanded attention. 

They could get changed but trying to sleep separately was not okay. 

Alfor smiled and sent off a message to have a second bed installed, offering to have a chaperone called as well if needed. Lance had blushed and waved that off after thinking through the options. 

“So, tell me more about you,” Lance asked once they were both comfortably in bed.

“I’m Alfor; I’m twenty-seven deca-phoebs old. I like the color blue.” 

Lance smiled. “Lance, I just turned twenty-one, and I like blue too.”

“Were you the one who asked about swimming?”

Lance frowned and looked away. “Yeah. I didn’t think I’d be picked, so I didn’t have anything prepared… I know it was dumb.” 

“Honestly, it was a refreshing change of pace. Everyone else didn’t seem to care about personality. It says a lot about you that your instinct was such a simple question.” 

Lance snorted- _ simple _question. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what _that _meant in terms of who he was. Alfor attempted to talk again, but Lance let out a fake yawn and made an excuse to pretend to sleep. 

He could feel the energy from before pulled tight, urging him to bridge the gap, to fix the hurt he could sense on the other end of the tether.

Lance didn’t get much sleep, but he could tell when Alfor fell asleep. The tether loosened again, but the guilt stayed strong. Lance looked him over as he slept. The initial reaction hadn’t been fair; he knew that. 

But he couldn’t change it until Alfor woke up and they could get rid of the tether, and Alfor could be free. 

Lance moved to his desk, carefully writing out his thoughts and a letter to his mother in apology. He was pretty sure she had already informed everyone she ran into about this. He didn’t notice Alfor waking until there was a hand grabbing at the paper. 

“Is this true?” Alfor asked, motioning at the paper.

“You said it yourself,” Lance balled up one of the older versions, “I’m _simple. _ I can’t,” Lance took a breath and smoothed the letter back out, tracing the sentence that ended that attempt. “I can’t be what the universe needs of me if I’m just-”

“Hey, you don’t need to be anything for the universe, you only have to be mine and,” Alfor cringed at his wording, “No, that’s not even it. Lance, I chose you. You chose me. And they _ all _ picked _ us _ as the best option of all the pairings.”

Lance looked up and shrugged.

“I’m beginning to understand your Pidge’s warning.” 

Lance looked up at him.

“While you were showering, Pidge came to warn me you might… doubt my choice.” 

“I-”

Alfor put up a hand to cut him off. “It is okay. But if you allow me, I would like to show you something.” 

Lance nodded and wiped away the rejected letters.

“And we will need to speak about your Mother. I do understand it is her right to raise you, but if we are to be married, I would prefer she not behead you should a mistake occur.”

“WHAT?” Lance shrieked.

“Also, if we decide to part ways, I will meet with her to assure her that no dishonor has occurred, and you are not-”

“Wait, back up, _ what exactly do you mean _ when you say beheaded?”

Alfor paused and looked at Lance. “Yesterday- you said she would _have your head _if your manners were not acceptable,” he held up the bracelet. 

Lance laughed at that, trying to explain multiple times before giving up as each deep breath only led to another round of giggles. 

After a few minutes, he was able to compose himself, at least enough to explain. “That’s just a saying here. She wouldn’t kill me, just be disappointed. Which, honestly, is worse.”

“Oh, good,” Alfor placed the letter back on the desk, “I was worried- I’ve been raised for this… and I still mess up.” 

* * *

Kolivan was giving a terrible glare at Alfor, who was looking back unimpressed.

“That is not information we planned to share.” 

“But-”

“We all agreed, Blades look over the matches, Blades pick, no one needs to see who did not choose them.” 

Alfor crossed his arms. “I only wish to see my own list and Coran’s.” 

“I would need his permission. _ In flesh.” _

Lance tried to pull Alfor away, but he wouldn’t be dissuaded. Coran quickly arrived with Amella in tow, pouting when she was told she wouldn’t be allowed to stay with Lance. Lance promised her a surprise at lunch to make up for it. 

It was shortly after that another Blade member, the medic, had shown up to watch over Amella so the three men could enter a room without surveillance to look over their lists. Kolivan was still unimpressed as they accessed the lists. 

“Now, Lance, first I wish to show you Coran’s.” 

Coran smiled and pressed his palm to the datapad, bringing up a new screen. 

_ Smythe, Coran: _ _  
_ _ All are acceptable life mates. _

“I can assure you; most Alteans lists are similar to this; some will have listed each name individually.” 

Coran cut in. “But I’m rather bad at names, my boy.” 

“Okay,” Lance looked to Alfor, “what does that mean?”

“Alfor, why would the Alteans have their lists this way?”

Alfor straightened up as Kolivan let out a sound that might have been a groan. “As diplomats, we have been raised to be ready to accept all forms of marriages. Our life mates are to be judged by their spirits alone, and should an alien make it through the application process, they have already exceeded what we expected.” 

Lance was looking down at his lap. That made sense, he was just… acceptable to them. Anyone would have been good enough, anyone-

Coran seemed unaware of how the statement affected Lance. “This is what we choose when we are adults. This is our job.”

Lance was _not _feeling any better and was beginning to wonder why Alfor wanted to tell him this. None of the humans would be happy hearing this. “We worked so hard, though.” 

Coran looked around. “What?”

“The humans. We- we thought it was the same for you. We were told that this was how you would pick,” Lance was almost in tears, again, “but anyone would have done.” 

He stood up and went to leave the room, but the tether protested. Lance ignored the pressure, opening the door but being stopped by a bright blue light as he was yanked backward. 

Kolivan stepped over and closed the door, helping Lance steady himself and preventing Alfor from nearing him as Lance kept trying to get away. 

“Lance, can I please finish?”

Lance sat back down in his seat but nodded.

“Can I see your list? I understand-”

Lance placed his hand on the datapad, the list coming up instantly.

_ McClain, Lance: _  
_ Alfor _  
_ Coran (Smythe) _  
_ Roglen (Agnev)_

“Well, I thank you for the compliment,” Coran chuckled out. 

Alfor glared towards Coran before looking at Lance. “This is how most places we visit are like. We are honored to be seen as acceptable life mates. Sometimes, it is more about interviews; others it is all about appearances. There are some planets where we have no choice- the candidate is presented, and the selection occurs.” 

Lance nodded.

“It is not so much that _anyone will do _as you said. It is that we select the diplomats who most prefer the planet’s inhabitants we are visiting. Often, it is the diplomats who have the best ability to shift to their preferences.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes, so, the six diplomats, including myself, favor our natural form.” 

Lance looked up. “There were seven, though.” 

Coran tilted his head and went to speak but was cut off by a cough. 

"I am not a diplomat."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "You said you were raised for this, though."

Alfor placed his hand on the datapad then. 

_ Altea, Alfor: _ _  
_ _ McClain, Lance _

Lance leaned closer. “I thought Altea was the planet name.” 

“It is.” 

Coran smiled at him. “Our kings give up their names!”

“Your _ Kings?” _

Alfor groaned. “Yes. It is a symbolic gesture. We give up our ties to our families, to our towns. We take on the name of the world we serve, in order to accept everyone equally.”

“You. You’re the Altean King. _ Holy crow. _ The _ King.” _

“I am.”

Coran cleared his throat. “If I may, Alfor?”

Alfor waved him off. 

“Lance, Alfor was _not _trained as a diplomat. He chose to be part of the contingency of candidates _ against _ most of the counsel’s wishes.”

“It wasn’t _ most.” _

“It was,” Coran gave Alfor a pointed look, “the plan was always for him to marry an Altean- but he saw the transmissions from Earth and decided to attempt the ceremonies.” 

“It’s the reason I only had one selection and why I was chosen, likely. What better pairing than the King, after all?” Alfor motioned to the other two men. “I believe we will take our leave now. Thank you both for your time.” 

Lance didn’t argue, merely following him down the hall back to the room they had spent the night in. Alfor picked up the paper and handed it to Lance. “I understand if this information causes you to change your mind on the marriage, but I do hope you will consider what I have said.” 

Alfor headed into the bathroom and started the shower. Lance ripped up the letters before he had finished. 

When they headed to lunch, Lance carefully reached out and grabbed Alfor’s hand. 

* * *

As the week went on, Lance’s family slowly arrived and met Alfor; each seemed to approve quickly. A few were intrigued by the quintacles, asking enough questions to have Lance turning red.

Coran had commented once that the tether had significantly faded already. Lance had been alarmed at the thought, but it was the magic’s way of declaring a successful match. 

There was no need to force them side by side if they weren’t clashing constantly, though Alfor was sure that even with their life forces so entwined, he would grant an end if Lance requested.

They had even managed to get through the hurdle of meeting Lance’s Mother- who, despite Lance’s reassurances- Alfor was afraid of. 

Today was their final date before their wedding: no more planning, no more weird questions, no more interviews. 

Just a relaxing day together. 

Lance had done his best to set up a small surprise for Alfor, a picnic with all the foods that he could think of to bring that wouldn’t spoil- including a few that Melenor had told Hunk about as he was sneaking around finding the things Lance would need. 

After all, the tether _still _didn’t give him much slack.

Lance had a harder time dealing with security. They wanted a full briefing to prepare correctly, but Alfor wasn’t supposed to hear. Alfor had eventually agreed to listen to music while Lance filled everyone in, recognizing the effort his future life mate had put into the planning. 

He didn’t want to let on as he was loaded, blindfolded, into the hoverbike that he could feel the place they were headed to. The life force was still mostly his own. 

He smiled and hugged Lance when they arrived, the guards spreading out and keeping watch over the area. 

Alfor helped Lance spread out the small blanket he brought- bright pink. 

“I take it this is an Amella thing?” 

Lance nodded. “I apparently complimented hers enough that she demanded one for me. I’m not sure how she got one so big that looked just like hers without leaving…” 

“She probably had the ship make it for her.”

“What?” 

“Most of the things we need can be created by the ship, from the things we bring along.” 

Lance smiled, thinking about that. “The Earth could use that sometimes. It’s still a bit wasteful. Better than it used to be, but,” Lance looked over at the now-restored patch of desert, “we are so used to easy things that we forget what really matters.”

Alfor grabbed Lance’s hand.

“I mean, even this- this can change our world, so much and I don’t think anyone else even realizes it. This little oasis could lead to a new town, maybe even a self-sufficient one, if we only tried.” 

“So it was your energy I felt here.”

“What do you mean?”

Alfor smiled. “When we were out here searching for the most receptive ground, I could feel someone’s energy poured into that small area.” 

Lance ducked his head and blushed. “I barely did anything… we don’t make much money, so trying to fix this place was unreasonable.” 

“You underestimate your power. If not for your efforts, this land wouldn’t be open to such change. When a being does anything with great emotion, it leaves an impression on their efforts. Everything in life experiences that. You poured your heart into this land; I drew on the promises it held from that.”

Lance looked over at Alfor when he stopped talking, The light purple in his eyes glinting in the sun. He leaned in and gently kissed Alfor, pulling back before he had a chance to react. “Thank you. You don’t know what that meant to me.” 

The rest of their date continued in a similar manner, small talk, kisses, and nibbling on the foods Lance brought. When the sun started to set, their guards ushered them home, dropping off them off to their room and the bed they started sharing the third night in. 

Come morning; they would marry.

* * *

Lance’s mother had not been happy about their arrangement, insisting it was bad luck to see your husband before the ceremony. 

The Quintacles only allowed them to be in separate side by side rooms after they woke up, letting their family and friends help them prepare. 

Amella had chosen Lance’s room to get ready, happily twirling around in her flower girl’s dress. They hadn’t originally planned on having one, but once she had found out about the tradition, she had insisted and had the castle make petals from all over the universe to spread. 

They weren’t real, but that was probably safer- no telling how Earth or humans would react to that much alien pollen. 

Alfor had happily allowed Lance to pick the Earth ceremonies, as long as the Quintacle Rites were completed at the end. 

Lance had chosen a ceremony that, as he said, honored the many people of the Earth. It was service truly melded together from the many traditions that survived the millennia. 

As the sun hit its peak in the sky, the families were ushered out of the room. Only Lance’s parents and Amella remained. 

Alfor waited at the front with Coran at his side. Having given up his name for his title as King, his family were his people.

The platform they had performed the Quintacle Rites on was repurposed for their wedding, the stage wide and deep enough to hold each of their steps.

Lance smiled as they entered the room- more full than he ever could have imagined his wedding would have. The front few rows of people were what mattered though. He looked over at his family and friends, with the Garrison cadets in the row behind them. 

He was left at the edge of the stage with a kiss from each parent, Hunk helping them to their seats before returning to Lance’s side. 

Melenor stood in the center, welcoming everyone, and explaining things. “Today, we come together to celebrate this marriage. It will end the Quintacles Rites, seal a new alliance, and start a wonderful lifetime of what will grow to be love.” 

Lance’s smile dulled a bit at that- a marriage starting without love was definitely not something he ever planned, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before it became love.

“We will start with the seven steps.” 

Lance smiled for real at that- it was one of the traditions he wanted from when he was a young child. The thought of seven promises to bond you for seven lives seemed romantic. It still does, and the more he learned as he grew, the more he loved it- the symbolism of the steps, proving in action what you said in words. It was everything he could hope for in this case. 

“You may take your first step.” 

Lance and Alfor took a step towards one another. 

“Lance, my life mate, you have taken one step with me. Our lives will be built upon this step, and our future will be bright indeed.” 

“Alfor, my husband, I have taken this step as a sign of my commitment. To our future.” 

Melenor nodded and motioned them forward again, taking their second of four steps alone.

“Alfor, with our second step, I offer my support. You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.” 

“Lance, with our second step, I offer my heart. You can not command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require.”

Melenor waved them closer; Lance could almost touch his hand now. “The honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from one another’s hand.”

“Lance, I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night, and into your eyes that I smile each morning.”

Lance swore he heard a snicker from Pidge at that but responded calmly. “Alfor, I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, never will a bad word be spoken about us, for our marriage is only between us, and no stranger shall hear my grievance.”

Melenor nodded, and they stepped face to face, not yet holding hands.

“Alfor,” Lance held up his hand in offering, “I have lived many years that brought me to this point, I ask that you join me for all the years to follow.” 

“Lance, I will live forever at your side, a rock to break the coming tide,” he lowered his hand into Lance’s, “a shoulder to share the yolk of burden.”

Melenor placed a hand over their joined hands, calling forth the quintessence from the tethering. “Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be a shelter for the other. You will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other.”

As Melenor continued, Lance and Alfor we bathed in a blue glow, the quintessence helping bond them as one. She stepped to the side when the light subsided, allowing them to turn toward the seats and take their fifth step. 

“We are two beings, with one life before us,” Alfor started as he lifted their joined hands.

Lance smiled over to him. “May beauty surround us now and through all the years.” 

They stepped together, Melenor slipping off to the side to set up the next part of the ceremony. 

Lance looked out to the crowd as they took their sixth step. “Happiness will be our companion from now on.”

“And our quintents will good and long wherever we spend them.” 

Alfor nodded, and they took a final step together. “I thank you for the journey you have gifted me with so far, and I look forward to many Deca-Phoebs to come.”

“I also thank you, my husband, and above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next.”

Lance smiled as he thought over how this whole process had come to be- how they had agreed to meet in the middle. It was perfect for them- a couple with lots of work ahead of them… it had been odd to change the ceremony to exclude some of the parts about love and romance… but it fits them more for the changes. 

Alfor pressed a kiss to Lance’s hand, Lance returning the gesture as Melenor came to guide them to the final portion of the ceremony. “On Altea, we hold a tradition- it is the combining of homes. Like any structure, a relationship cannot be without its foundation. A structure built upon a rotten soil will soon fall. Should a soil favor the wetlands or the desert, it would prove unstable to a foundation built for the other. The same can be said of a marriage- too much given from one life mate or the other will unbalance the relationship.”

She held up sand from Altea. “This is the soil of Alfor’s home.”

Alfor took the small pot of sand. “It has watched me grow, and so shall it see me flourish.” 

She grabbed the other sand, brought in a bag by his mother. “This is the soil of Lance’s home.” 

Lance gladly took to the pot. “It has seen me learn to move, and now it shall see my journey grow.”

Melenor held up an empty pot. “This is their future home. A stable soil will be made as their lives intertwine. As it is impossible to sort soil, so shall it be impossible to separate these two,” she poured in a small bit of sand taken from one of the Blade bases, “the support of your friends be always present.” 

Alfor watched as the sand poured from her pot, a gentle pink that quickly settled. “Now we combine our homes to make a new one together.” 

Lance smiled and held out his pot, waiting for Alfor to start pouring. The sands together just barely stopped before they overflowed the transparent container. It was a mix of pink, blue, and beige. “Wherever we go, we will be home.” 

Melenor quickly sealed the container and stood before the crowd, ready to finish the ceremony. “Treat yourselves and each other with respect. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulties, and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives- remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.”

Lance looked over the crowd once more as the final words were spoken. He could feel the quintessence settle inside him finally.

Melenor placed a hand on their shoulders. “You may now kiss-”

Alfor was quick to pull Lance in and give a gentle kiss, as sweet and innocent as all the others they had shared so far.

They both blushed at the laughter from Melenor. “And now we can go and celebrate the union!” 

* * *

Once the paperwork was all settled and Lance’s family had been gifted datapads to keep in touch, Lance was whisked off to Altea for another celebration. 

He wished his friends had been able to attend- even if the first round of speeches had been mortifying. The party at the Garrison had lasted days. Between the new alliance and the marriage, people didn’t want to stop celebrating. 

Now he was on a new planet where he knew very few people, though Amella had insisted she introduce Lance to everyone they came across. 

The planet was happy to welcome Lance as a new King, if only in title. But, he had one final surprise for Alfor once the party had begun. 

He drew attention to himself by raising his glass of fermented nunvill. 

The crowd slowly looked up to him.

“It has been a wild year since we received our first video of aliens. I could never have imagined back then being chosen for this task back then, and I’ve grown to realize it was always my place. Next to Alfor.”

Alfor kissed his cheek at that. 

“But on Earth, we have a tradition of sharing a name after marriage. In some cases, it is the husbands, in others, the wives. Some others would take old family names to keep it alive.” 

Lance turned to Alfor and took a deep breath. “In our case, I wish to honor your commitment to the throne.” 

Alfor’s eyes went wide. “You’d take the name Altea for me?” 

Lance nodded. 

There was no place else he could have ended up, after all. He might have started as just a boy from Cuba, but now, he was Lance Altea, life mate of King Alfor. 

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding ceremony I created was a blending of Hindu, Celtic, and Apache ceremonies. I feel like that far into the future, we will have learned to value one another and properly share cultures instead of just stealing. This means subtle changes in some of the mechanics. I did a great deal of research into the different traditions (through posts and people from the cultures speaking of the meanings behind various pieces, whether it be through my direct friendships or blogs specifically for each culture. I do understand that not everyone holds the same symbolism) in order to respect the core beliefs behind the parts. I took a piece of my own wedding and added it in as a tradition from Altea. The quintessence bonding/tethering was a modified version of the Amish courtship tradition of bundling.


End file.
